I Let Her Lie
by SnakeLionIntertwine
Summary: Who would've thought that Hermione Weasley, the smartest witch of her age,would do the unthinkable? And why? One-shot song fic, Beginning with RW/HG, but it's completely about DM/HG.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song. That belongs to Keith Whitley, yes, if you've listened to it, it's country. But as I feel, Weasel's life is sad, he doesn't deserve Granger. Sodding fool. Oh, I don't own any of the HP characters in this story either. They belong to JKR.**

**-Smirks.- Well, the plot is mine.**

**- Summary: Who would've thought that Hermione Weasley, the smartest witch of her age,would do the unthinkable? And why? One-shot song fic, until I say otherwise, of course if the readers can convince me. I would continue or leave you wanting more. -**

* * *

Hermione turned her brass key to unlock the flat that her and Ron shared together, for the past 5 years after graduating Hogwarts. Three of those years were in holy matrimony. Lightly turning the knob, she pushed the door open cautiously. Her brown bouncy, curly hair, had slightly tamed over the years, her body showed that she was a well-developed young woman. Curves in all the right places. As she entered, those amber brown orbs glanced at the time, 6:00am, sighing in relief Ron doesn't have to be up for work at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror until 7. But little did she knew, that her fiery red-haired husband was sitting in the living room waiting for her. Sitting in the dark corner away from the sunlight that shun from the thick heavy, cream curtains.

Her back was towards him, and she had no clue that Ron was awake. How could he sleep knowing what he knew? Anger was swelled up inside of him, but the hurt overpowered that feeling. He was so confused. He's given her everything. He finally wanted to declare his presence.

_She'd come home, 6 am  
Tells me she'd been out with friends  
And I let her lie  
I let her lie_

" 'Mione..." He said in a low firm voice, trying to conceal the pain of his heartache.

Jumping around towards the voice, her eyes widened. "Ron, you scared me."

Her hand resting above her heart. She slid her hand down over her black silk V-neck dress. She walked towards him, her heels clicking on the dark mahogany wood floors.

"Where have you been?" He asked, with a little upwards jerk of his head, gesturing towards her slightly revealing wardrobe. Her ample breasts were seen from the v-cut, and her shapely smooth legs were tempting to any man. Why wouldn't they be in that number?

"I... I was out with Parvati, Lavender, you know the girls... They thought that I should've went out with them since I'm been cooped up in the house." She smiled sweetly at him, walking over toward him, making herself comfy in his lap. Her sweet perfume scented body was intoxicating to him. Leaning down kissing him on the cheek. As she pulled away from her husband, her heart ached inside. But she didn't dare let her husband see it. Looking into his beautiful sky blue eyes, a shocking question came from his lips, that seem to slap Hermione in the face.

_And in the glare of the morning sun  
She swore I was her only one  
And I let her lie  
I let her lie_

"Are you cheating on me, 'Mione?" Hermione stared at him, pouting, as she shook her head. "Ronald, how could you think such a thing? You're my only one." With that proclaimed, she kissed him on the lips gently. Hermione then backed away, climbing out of his lap, making her way upstairs to there sleeping chamber.

Watching her ascend the steps, deep down inside he knew. He let her lie... Why? Because he just couldn't bare to lose her. Hermione Weasley, his wife meant the whole world to him. Why not let her lie to keep her near him always?

_Chorus  
'Cause the truth was too hard to handle and I couldn't bare to lose that girl  
We were that small town scandal but  
She was my only world_

* * *

**Earlier in that day:**

Her head was thrown back as the platinum blonde wizard devoured her swanlike neck. Showering it with lustful kisses, there were clothes scattered across the floor of his bedroom floor of Malfoy Manor. Draco plowed inside of her with all of his might, making sure that Hermione makes sure that she remembers that it was him causing all this pleasure to her. Hermione then remembered how this all started...

_Flashback:_

_**Hermione was walking towards Malfoy's office, he said that he needed files on a case that involved an old Death Eater, they were reopening it for some reason. Rolling her eyes, she held the files close to her bosom. As she made it to the office, she knocked. **_

_**"Come in." Said the voice of Draco Malfoy, if she only knew what she knew now. Hermione would've let someone else give the files to him. Would she truly like to take it all back?**_

_**Entering she should've knew she entered the danger zone, by the way his malevolent pools of silver, looked her appearance over with lust? Hermione shook her head, walking over towards his desk, dropping the file on his desk. "Here are the files, Malfoy." She spat out with a bit of hate in her voice. Knowing very well that they didn't like each other. **_

_**His pale hand gripped her wrist, and her amber eyes met his. He guided her around the desk so that she stood before him. The silence was so thick between them. He started to raise from his seat, his 6'3" overpowered her own 5'5", her 2" inch heels didn't help her at all. The closeness between them made Hermione's heart pound in her chest. Her mouth became dry, her tongue darted out and licked her lips.**_

_**Malfoy's eyed shot down towards her lips as she did this. And that's all it took. Their lips crashed together in a powerful, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together for dominance, Hermione slowly losing the fight as she was becoming lightheaded. Malfoy pushed everything off of his desk in a quick second, papers flew into the air slowly cascaded towards the floor. **_

_**Lifting her and setting her on his desk, he didn't waste anytime as he gripping the hem of her skirt, raising it enough to get a hold of her knickers. With one forceful yank they came undone. Soon sounds of his belt buckle being undone filled the room with the soft pants that were coming from Hermione's lips as he attacked her the right side of neck near her clavicle. This shocked her, her long time enemy finding her weak spot so easily, making her melt in his arms. There was no way she could tell him to stop. Even if she wanted to it felt to good to stop. And with the rough rows she was having with Ron, it had been a while since her and Ron had made love. Malfoy touches seem to make all of her problems disappear.**_

_**As Malfoy slid down his slacks, he pulled her towards the edge of the desk roughly, Their eyes locked on to each others. Breathing heavily, and then without warning he thrusted his stiff member into her waiting hot, tight cavern, her head was thrown back, as a gasp escaped her swollen lips. He went full hilt. A deep growl, was heard from Malfoy, that cause a shiver to run down her spine. He lifted his head that was buried between her ample mounds, and he took her on a ride that she knew she would never forget.**_

_**He was letting the feeling--the sweetly, stimulating stupor--overwhelm him. **_

_**They mated like rabbits, like mink, like animals that didn't know how or when to quit. She had no idea how many times they kissed, how many times they swallowed each other's tongues. **_

_**And heaven help him, he wanted more.**_

_**More of her.**_

_**More of the hard, hammering rhythm.**_

_**So he kept on pounding into her, taking what he needed, giving her what they couldn't seem to survive without.**_

_**She never did forget it. Hermione remembers the moans and groans, the way the skin felt against each others, and how good it felt to be wanted... This was her own downfall.**_

**Present day:**

His thrusts were powerful and becoming, her head tossed from side to side, as she whimpered softly. She felt it building up inside of her. It was too much. Hermione back arched into the pale, platinum blonde wizard, as she clawed his back. She didn't want to let go, this will only mean he wins yet again. He always won, why does she fight him?

Slipping an arm beneath her lower back he groaned out loud, as it gave him better access to pound her even harder.

"Ah!" Hermione cried out, her eyes shut tightly. It was so close but she was holding out on him, she could feel that he was close to by the way his shaft swelled up inside of her. He looked down at him, knowing that she was trying not to cum.

"Cum for me, Granger." He said in a deep lustful voice. The sauna wave of pleasure washed over her as she moaned his name.

"Oh my god, Draco!" Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he began to spill his seed deep into her waiting canal, moaning her first name softly. This was the first time ever in the 6 months he's ever uttered her first name.

Draco lifted his head, and caressed her face gently, planted one last kiss on her lips, as he withdrew himself, pulling her closer possessively towards him as they took a nap together. Hermione was now torn at this. She loved Ron but Malfoy captured her heart too. What was she going to do?

**

* * *

**

**Later that night:**

Pacing restlessly in the living, she waited for Ron to get home, how was she to explain everything to him? She knew he deserved the truth but she knew how he was. She finally sat down after all the pacing slightly made her dizzy, but that never stopped her from watching the clock nervously. Soon she heard the front door close, it was time. He slowly was seen discarding his jacket. She looked up at him with her liquid sheen eyes. The man before knew that this talk was going to be long, or good news, he could tell this just by the look in her eyes.

Making room on the couch, Ron walked over and sat beside his beautiful wife. "Ronald, y--you know I love you with all of my heart, right?" Hermione asked him because she was unsure herself.

Nodding in reply, he looked at her trying to not break out in a raging fit. "I've been seeing someone else for the past six months. It all happened so quickly, and it seemed that I couldn't stop it from happening." The tears were soon streaming down her face uncontrollably. Hermione shook her head, as she look at him. "I don't know what came over me, it wasn't like me at all. I don't want to lose you over this Ron." She sniffled lightly.

She gripped onto his long-sleeved dark blue oxford shirt, which showed off his toned body gracefully. Looking deeply into his eyes, she made a vow.

"I promise to you, Ron, I swear I would never be unfaithful to you again." The hard shell that covered his heart, cracked as he saw her plead with him. Merlin knows that he loves this woman with all of his heart, and shockingly he forgave her. He planted a kiss on his wife's tearstained lips passionately. The one thing Hermione was thankful for that he never asked who the other bloke was. She knew her probably never would've forgave her if he truly knew.

_One teary night she confessed her sins  
But she vowed to never cheat again  
And I let her lie  
I let her lie_

**A few weeks later...:**

Draco was pissed beyond belief. How dare she just drop him after everything they had shared? No one has ever wanted to end an affair with him, he was always the one who wanted to or had to call it quits. With Granger, he didn't want to it to be over. One taste of her, and he was literally craving for more. He had to find a way to talk to her without it being seen here at Malfoy Enterprises, though it didn't matter, no one dare utter a sound. Until this day the Malfoy name was still powerful. Even after the war, he managed to turn his family name around, but in the darkest depths of his heart, she managed to change him around.

Hermione was on her way out, not worried about dinner because Ron had to work extremely late, been doing that a lot lately. Him, not wanting to see her. Ever since her confession, everything's been auk, but as days passed by he started to warm up to her. She knew she deserved the cold shoulder towards him. So enveloped in her thoughts she didn't notice the man that was behind, before she knew it she was pulled into a dark alley. Her mouth covered by a dragon-skinned glove. She started to struggle against the faceless man.

"Shh, Granger, stop fighting." Malfoy whispered into her ear. Immediately Hermione ceased her struggle, it was Malfoy. A great deal of relief came over her. But she thought this too soon, as she was pushed against the coarse brick building behind her.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Granger? Hmm? You think you can just quit me?" He hissed at him, Hermione was unsure how to tell him.

"I had to, it was unfair to Ron." Mumbling softly, causing Draco to chuckle at this, "You weren't thinking it was unfair to him when we were shagging each other brains silly, now were you?" His stare bore deep into her soul.

Hermione scowled at him, as she raised her hand and prepared to slap him, he caught it just a few centimeters away. Tsking her as he shook his angelic face. "You're a very naughty girl, Hermione, I think it's time to teach you a lesson."

_Though she tried lord, she could not change  
And I only have myself to blame  
'Cause I let her lie  
I let her lie_

It happened all over again, her promise was broken, because she was so weak to resist the man that made her feel so wonderful. Draco Malfoy took her in that dark alley, she was weak for him, especially this time for he announced that he loved her. Everything changed that bitter cool day.

Hermione returned home a few minutes after Ron. He glanced over at her, but she dare not look him in the eyes, how could she? She broke her vow to him. Ron knew she did for her body language, he just hung his coat, ignoring the fact that he knew she couldn't changed, what ever gave him the idea that she could? Oh that's right... Love. At the moment he didn't even know if that existed between the two anymore.

_Chorus  
'Cause the truth was too hard to handle and I couldn't bare to lose that girl  
We were that small town scandal but  
She was my only world_

The scandalous affair between Hermione and Draco continued, they were addicted to each other. Hermione tried many times to stay away from him, but he always snaked his way back into her heart and bed.

His things were already packed, he's been contemplating this for weeks now. He had to do this, he can't keep thinking that this would stop happening and she would return to him. Ron can see in Hermione's eyes that he doesn't hold her heart anymore. Her heart belongs to another. The bloody son of a bitch stole his wife's heart. His heart was breaking as he gathered everything. Taking out of his old drawer of the dresser, he placed it on the pillow on his bedside. Divorce papers, that had been drawn up months again, his name already signed on the dotted line.

Ron looked at his slumbering wife--soon-to-be ex-wife. Reaching down he played with a curl that danced across her face. Leaning down leaving her with one last kiss on her forehead. She didn't even stir. Sighing, Ron exit their room, descending the steps of their flat. Leaving no note for her to read. but the thing he left she make everything clear.

In the end, he knew that everything was completely his fault. For the fact that--He let her lie...

_The day I left no words were said  
She was sound asleep on our double bed  
And I let her lie  
I let her lie  
I let her lie  
I let her lie_

* * *

**Receiving reviews, would be deeply appreciated. Inspire me to write a sequel... **


End file.
